


minmoong!

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: hyunwoo has prepared a surprise gift for minhyuk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i. should start. writing. for mxbingo. but, here i am, writing this drabble with no regret.

"hyunwoo, i swear if you tried to prank me, i wouldn't forgive you."

hyunwoo chuckled at what minhyuk said. "easy, love," he said, "i won't hurt you, i promise."

"i know you won't, but why did you blindfold me? is it even necessary?"

"it is," hyunwoo answered. he knew he confused minhyuk when he put the blindfold on his boyfriend as they reached their shared apartment door, but he swore it was for the sake of his surprise present.

"what were you planning, son hyunwoo?" minhyuk muttered when hyunwoo led him to enter the room. "you didn't prepare some bdsm game, did you? hyunwoo, for fuck's sake, i'm not going to be an object of your sadistic desire!"

hyunwoo laughed. "you seemed to enjoy it when i spanked you, though," the older man said, sending waves of heat to minhyuk's cheeks. "but no, we won't do it tonight."

minhyuk squinted when hyunwoo removed the blindfold, realizing that they were in the living room. soon enough, he spotted a box, a big one, in the middle of the room.

"what's that?" minhyuk asked.

"go find out by yourself," gently, hyunwoo pushed minhyuk toward the box, encouraging him to open it.

minhyuk sighed as he squatted in front of the box. "god, please tell me it's not sex toys."

"baby, stop thinking dirty about my choice of present and open it."

minhyuk tore the wrapper and opened the box, and gasped when he saw what was in the box.

it was a pup, a golden retriever pup, looking at minhyuk with its cute eyes.

"no way," the brunet took the pup into his arms, letting it lick his chin happily. "no way! hyunwoo! it's a pup! you gave me a pup!"

"yes, i did," hyunwoo stroked his boyfriend's hair. "you always wanted a dog, did you? and our apartment allows us to have pets, so i adopted one for you. are you happy? min? hey, why are you crying?"

hyunwoo started panicking when minhyuk sobbed, tears wetting his cheeks. he didn't expect this. it was cute, actually, to see minhyuk crying with a puppy in his arms, but, still, it was out of hyunwoo's expectation.

"minhyuk," hyunwoo called the name as gentle as he could; he crouched down next to the younger male and cupped his cheeks. "do you not like it? why are you crying?"

"i-i," minhyuk hiccuped—cutely, god, he was so cute, "i'm so happy. i'm so happy; i can't stop crying. h-hyunwoo, i can have this pup, right? i really can have this pup, right?"

"yes you can, puppy. of course, you can," pulling minhyuk into his embrace, he kissed the crown of the brunet's head deeply. "now i have two puppies. isn't it nice?"

("what should we name him?"

minhyuk chewed his lower lip, his habit every time he thought of something. "i don't know. do you have an idea?"

hyunwoo looked at the pup that was running around, exploring his new home. "he looks like you, and definitely acts like you," he said. "how about minmoong?"

minhyuk grinned.

"minmoong, it is!")


End file.
